


Rumple Gets A Pet

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Rumpelstiltskin, Alpha Charming, Alpha Emma, Alpha Neal, Alpha Regina, Alpha Rumpelstiltskin, Alpha Snow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta August, Beta Henry, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark, Depressed Hook, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Isolation, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Hook, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Rumpelstiltskin, Protective August, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Killian was a free Omega, until he was caught by Blackbeard and sold to some traders. He hoped that no one would buy him in town, after all he was damaged. It was the only time he hoped that his missing hand would be his advantage. Yet, as the time comes for the traders to close up shop, he finds out that he has been sold. Killian is taking to a castle, where he is forced to wait in a room, and when the Alpha enters, he knows he must escape. Hook wonders why his sworn enemy Rumplestiltskin brought him, and what does the Dark One want from him.





	Rumple Gets A Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I still need to update my other story in this fandom, but this idea just hit me, and I actually have the whole thing planned out. Read the tags, if you don't like the don't read. Updates will come, but I have a ton of other stories that I am working on, and will update when I can.

Killian rocked back and forth with the cart, hating that he had been sold into slavery. He couldn’t believe that Blackbeard had sold him into this life. Sure, he was an Omega, and sure they were considered weak, but he didn’t think the Alpha would actually sell him. Killian hated being in the crate with the other Omega’s, for he was a pirate, and not some common Omega. Anger flared in him, and he hated that the Charmings had passed the law saying that Omega’s needed an Alpha or they are to be sold. He didn’t understand how everyone in the Enchanted Forrest thought they were so great, but he didn’t care. All he knew was that he was being carted to the town square to be sold off to some Alpha and be what his kind was made for. Killian just hoped that no Alpha would buy him the first day and he could just run, run back to Emma, just like he had been before Blackbeard had captured him. _Still think that was a bloody setup by David to keep me away from Emma._ Just thinking about her tore at his heart, and when he last saw her, she was getting married off to the Alpha Baelfire. _Well he is her son’s father, so that is understandable._ Finally, the cart stopped bouncing, and he listened to the other Omega’s whimper in fear. _I’m running the first chance I get._ Hook thought. He watched as the Omega’s ahead of him were pulled out of the cart, until he felt hands pulling him out. Killian bit down on the cloth in his mouth, hating the fact that he had been gagged.

            “Don’t think we’ll get much for this one.” One of the traders spoke. “He’s damaged goods. I mean he has no left hand.”

            “We’ll see what we can get.” The other trader spoke. The trader looked Hook over, assessing the Omega. “He’s still an Omega, and a fine looking one at that. And he’s probably still young enough to breed, that’s the biggest thing that these Alpha’s care about. Having an Omega that they can breed.” Both Beta’s laughed as they walked their merchandise to the town square. “And if he doesn’t sell within two days, we’ll sell him to a whore house. They’re always looking for Omega’s no matter they look like.”

            Hook looked around and watched as Alpha’s started to gather around as he was marched with the other Omega’s. His eyes studied how people treated this as a spectacle, and it made him sick. He just couldn’t believe that people acted so happy and cheery, when at least to him, they were no more than monsters themselves. That’s why he enjoyed being a pirate, sailing the opened oceans, and finding her. Yet, all that was taken away when he crossed Blackbeard, and he was going to be sold to some random Alpha. _This is just great. They won’t keep me though, I will escape and go back to Emma, even if she’s married to Baelfire._ Killian forced himself to stand still as he was chained to a post, and put on display for the Alpha’s to inspect. It was making him uncomfortable, for the traders had him naked from the waist up. He knew it was to show off the merchandise, and just thinking about it made his blood boil. This was probably the only time that he hoped not having a left hand would play in his favor. _These Alpha’s are always so worried about social standings, that having an Omega with one hand would make them look bad._ A smile fell on his face, and it made the situation a little bit more bearable for him. His eyes went down the line and he studied two other Omega’s. Killian thought one was someone called the Huntsman, who crossed the Evil Queen, and the other was a guy called Robin Hood. Not that he really cared, but it brought him comfort to know that he was not the only Omega being sold against his will. Kiilian’s eyes followed the Beta’s as the went around, gathering more Alpha’s around, and it made his stomach turn.

            “That’s right!” The first Beta trader shouted. “Gather round, gather round. As you can see my brother and I have brought another wonderful shipment of Omega’s! And you know that we would only sell the best of the best! Why don’t all you Alpha’s looking for a bond mate come closer and have a better look for yourselves!”

            “Exactly!” The other trader shouted. “And with these lovely Omega’s on display for you, some are even the rare virgin Omega! You heard right folks! Omega’s that have never experienced a knot before! Be the first to claim that Omega! So, gather round and study this Omegas! Once you have decided if you want one, come barter for the one you want!”

            He thought that he was going to be sick, just listening to those two talk the way they were. Killian knew that he was one of those Omega’s, and he had always tried to hide that fact, but somehow it got out. _Do they think this is some kind of sport for them? Selling us just because we are Omega’s? Disgusting._ The thought just made him sick, and it took everything in him from puking behind the gag. He watched as the Alpha’s started to come closer and watched how they all were looking at not only him, but the other Omega’s as well. Every single touch he felt from the Alpha’s hands only caused his blood to boil, and with each touch he could hear himself letting out small warning growls. _I am not going to belong to any of these sick Alpha’s, ever!_ Killian screamed in his mind. He couldn’t help but smile when the Alpha’s saw that he was missing his left hand and would whisper that he was an eye sore and not worth their time. It did anger him though as he watched Alpha’s go to the brother’s and watched as one Omega after the other was bartered off to a life that they had no control over.

            Killian kept his eyes towards the sky and just watched as the sun was setting, and the Alpha’s were slowly clearing away, and many of them taking an Omega with them. He looked down and saw that Huntsman and Robin had both been bartered off, and were going to be forced into a life that they did not want. Killian knew that selling hours were ending and still no offer had been made on him, and he felt relief. The time came where business hours were over and the brothers walked over to him, and he knew that he was going to end up back in the cart until tomorrow. He just waited as the brothers brought the remaining Omega’s back to the cart, and then they arrived at him. _If I can last another day, then I can probably escape this hell._ Hook smiled at that thought.

            “Did you already hear the good news Omega?” The first trader asked. “You are smiling so I am guessing you have heard the good news.”

            He didn’t know what the Beta was talking about, nor did he care, he just waited to be brought back to the cart so he could plan his escape. Hook waited as the other brother unchained him from the post, and just waited. When they started to move, he was confused for they were not heading back towards the cart, but in another direction to another cart. _What they hell is going on?_ He concentrated on his breathing as he looked around to try and see if there was an Alpha around.

            “You got sold today pretty Omega.” The second trader spoke. “And the Alpha paid a high price for you as well.”

            Killian felt a rush of adrenaline kick in and he started to fight against the Beta’s that were dragging him. There was no way that he was going to go without showing some resistance now. _When the hell was I sold?_ Hook yelled in his mind. He couldn’t recall any Alpha looking at him for more than a few seconds because he was missing his left hand. Killian recalled that there had been a huge crowd of Alpha’s to look at all the Omega’s and that as the day wore on, the number of Alpha’s around him started to grow dimmer. _Could that be why the Alpha’s avoided me? Because I had already been brought?_ The thought terrified him, and he shook his head, not believing it.

            “The Alpha that brought you usually stays back and looks at the merchandise from afar, and he just couldn’t take his eyes off you. Came up to us not long after we starting selling, and paid handsomely for you.” The first Beta trader spoke.

            “Didn’t think an Alpha would pay that much for a damaged Omega like you.” The second Beta trader added in. “But he did and you’re going to your new Alpha.” Both the traders started to laugh.

            It was pissing him off that he was being talked about as though he was nothing. He had been a captain, and had a crew, but he crossed Blackbeard and the Alpha captured him. Then Killian couldn’t believe that the Alpha sold him to the traders, and now he had been sold to an Alpha he hadn’t even seen. He just didn’t have the strength to fight the traders off as they forced him into the cart and closed the door before he could even react. Killian hated that his hands had been restrained behind his back, for it made it impossible for him to truly fight back and to remove the gag as well. He did the only thing he could think of, and kicked the door to the cage, hoping that it would open. A groan escaped from behind the gag when the door didn’t open. All Killian could do was pace around the cage, and fell on his side when the cart started to move. After a few minutes, he slowly sat up, and pressed his back against the bars of the cage, all the while scanning to see if he could get a glimpse of the Alpha.

            “You won’t see him.” The Beta driver spoke. “The Master has already gone back to his castle, and waits for your arrival.”

            Hook just looked at the driver and rolled his eyes. _Great. Some lord of an Alpha decided to buy me._ It just aggravated him that some lord would buy him and didn’t even have the decency to show themselves. _Well this should be easy for me to escape._ A bump in the road, and he couldn’t hold the groan back. Killian wished that he still had his left hand so he could slip the restraints and escape.

            “Sorry about that.” The driver spoke. “My name is August by the way. I don’t know if you’ll see me around the castle or not, but as you can see I am a servant of the Master. Though I’m sure he’ll probably keep you locked up to stay safe, especially when you get pregnant.”

            That was the last straw and he turned himself around kicked at the bars. All he was rewarded with his head bouncing on the cart floor. Hook groaned out as the pain went through his head. He hated that he had lost control of his life so quickly and he was on his way to be a slave basically to a lord of an Alpha. Killian mentally calculated how long it had been since he had had his last heat, and he cursed at himself. In two weeks’ time, he would enter his heat, and then the Alpha could claim him. That was something he could not let happen, and he knew he needed to escape and get to a ship. Killian knew that he could sail away to another land where the laws for Omega’s were different.

            Hook watched as the sun began to set, and he wondered how far away the castle was. He didn’t think that one Alpha would ride all the way out to town, just to buy an Omega. The sights started to change, and as he listened to the surroundings, he could tell that the only sounds to be heard, were those of the horse’s hooves and the wheels crunching on the ground. His eyes continued to study the sights around him, and watched as the forest changed, and soon he was entering a court yard. Hook watched as servants were milling about, and how they all stopped to look at him as he was brought further into the courtyard. Finally, the bouncing stopped and he watched as guards came to the cart, and before he could blink, he was being pulled out of the cage. Killian was being dragged into the castle, and as he looked to August, he could see that the Beta was getting yelled at by one of the guards. Not that he really cared, all he cared about was getting away and giving the guards that were dragging him through the castle. _I am going to escape this place! There’s no way that I am going to be the breeding machine of some dick of an Alpha!_ Killian watched as a door was opened and he was forced inside. Before another thought could cross his mind, he felt a heavy collar being attached to his throat, and the softness of a bed underneath him. Hook simply watched as the guards left, closed and locked the door. _Bloody hell, they could have at least released my hands and removed the gag._ He tugged at the restraints, hoping that they would slip, but groaning out when they would not budge.

            Hook simply sat on the bed, watching the door, waiting for the Alpha to appear. He listened as he heard footsteps slowly approaching him, and he smelled the air. The scent of Alpha was strong, and he felt anger rising in him. His eyes stayed locked on the door as he heard the click of the lock and watched as the door opened. Hook felt anger running through him as he watched the Alpha enter, and felt his heart skip a beat.

            “Well, well, deary. Looks like I am the one with the power now.” Rumplestiltskin happily spoke.

            Hook simply stared as the Alpha approached, and he couldn’t believe it. _Shit. The crocodile has me._ Everything in him concentrated on one thought, and that thought was that he needed to escape.


End file.
